


A Rough Morning

by Dvsharpie



Series: The Chronicles of El [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Mercenary Lucio (The Arcana), Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dvsharpie/pseuds/Dvsharpie
Summary: The apprentice and Lucio are lovers, working together as mercenaries. After a long night, they spend the morning in bed.





	A Rough Morning

**Author's Note:**

> To understand the plot, you might want to read through chapter three of "All's fair". If you just want to read some smut, it's not necessary.

The morning was still young and quiet. Eleanor and Lucio laid together in their guest room, half asleep, savoring the moment of peace. They were currently working for the Vesuvian Count, but it was Sunday, so they could sleep in. He could be very stingy, but he was generous enough to let Lucio and his crew of Mercenaries stay in the palace. Eleanor had been on the crew for six years now. She was a powerful sorceress and fierce warrior, at least in part to Lucio's coaching. 

Lucio was in his early thirties, about ten years older than Eleanor, but still acted like a younger man. He was broad-shouldered, and scared from a lifetime of fighting. He had the lean, muscular body of fighter, and the stamina to match. Eleanor's curves were deceiving, as they masked her hearty muscles. She was from the south, which was obvious in her large frame and golden hair. Together, they were the image of their ancestors; beautiful and terrifying. 

Eleanor ran her fingers through his soft hair, turning his locks to butter. His light eyes were gently closed, smudged with leftover black make-up. She noticed that he still had blood on his face, from last night's fight. It was always fun, watching him break whoever offended him with a brutal grace. He was a violent person. They both were, but they could be peaceful with each other.

“You still have blood on your face,” she finally said.

“You’ll have to join me in the bath," Lucio replied, a smile on his voice. 

Eleanor rose to the occasion, always eager to experience his brand of dominance. She twisted his hair tightly around her fingers. “I can’t wait that long.”

And then he was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. His weight was an immediate turn on. She strained against his grip. “How much do you need it?” He growled in her ear. His breath was hot.

“So bad,” she whimpered. She squeezed her thighs together as his mouth found her neck. He only gave a teasing nibble.

“Beg me for it,” he commanded. He loved the sight of her face, flushed with longing.

She wrapped her legs around his abdomen and pulled his hips down, grinding against him. “Please,” she said, straining to kiss his throat. “Please, please, please.”

He dropped and kissed her. She pressed her lips against his hard, ravenous to taste him. He was strong enough to trap both of her wrists in one hand, while he pulled the collar of her shirt down. He broke the kiss and sank his teeth into her exposed breast. She moaned, arching her back off the bed. He kept sucking, drawing circles around her nipple with his tongue.

He finally let her wrists go. She propped herself up with one elbow, watching with eager eyes as he pushed her legs further apart. She held his hair with her free hand, so tightly that it hurt his scalp. He pushed her skirt all the way up, too impatient to undress her properly.

Lucio paused only a moment to drink her in; her heaving chest, her full, slightly parted lips, her strong, delicious thighs. The woman was a barbarian, fearless and brutal, yet here she was, completely at his mercy. She was so aroused that she trembled. Only Lucio had such a power over her.

He pushed her legs up against her chest and held them there. He swooped down and kissed her inner thigh, a few inches from her sex, then bit down. Hard. Eleanor jerked and yelped, but he kept her firmly in place. He sucked on the spot, ran his tongue over it, then moved to her other leg and bit her again. “Fuck!” She gasped.

Her smell was intoxicating. Her sounds were energizing. He gave her one last bite, and before the pain subsided, ran his tongue up her soaking slit. She moaned and closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of his skilled mouth.

Usually he had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet, but there was no need in the palace’s stone walls. She was practically singing to him, her pitch climbing with her pleasure.

He heard her breath pick up and knew she was close. She gasped and her entire body went taut. She overpowered Lucio’s hold and closed her thighs around his head, trapping him like a vice. He held her hips down with as much as strength as he could, and continued tracing rapturous patterns with his tongue. Her second orgasm followed quickly. Lucio finally let up and watched her shake, gripping fistfuls of blanket. Her face and chest were pink, and the muscles in her arms were tensed. 

When Eleanor opened her eyes, they were glassy. “Ellie,” he said, staring up at her.

She looked at him, a dazed look on her face. He was sure that if he asked where they were, she wouldn't be able to answer. He gave her a moment to collect herself, then climbed up for another kiss. She raised herself up, kissing him back fiercely as she reached for his hard cock. There was wetness on his morning whiskers, and his mouth tasted salty. Her hand shook with need as she stroked him. The entire room smelled like sex.

He pulled away. “Hands and knees.”

She did as he said, then felt his hands run up her back, pushing her shirt over her shoulder. She stood on her knees so he could pull it away, then dropped back to her hands. She winced and yelped when he smacked her ass, and again when he hit the other side. Lucio rested his hands over the red prints that formed, then groped and squeezed. She wiggled her hips, trying to back onto him. 

He laid his hands on the backs of her shoulders, then shoved her into the mattress with her hips still up in the air. His knee spread her legs further apart, opening her up to him. He ran the head of his cock up and down her vulva several times, then finally penetrated her with a sigh. She squeezed as he entered, so turned on that juices ran down her legs. The motion was slow at first. He kept one hand on the small of her back, putting his weight on her, and held her by the throat with the other. He kept her tightly in place as he pumped away.

He picked up the rhythm, rewarded with loader moans. He sank his teeth into the nape of her neck, reviving a mark that was nearly faded. Eleanor gripped the edge of the mattress, lost in ecstasy. “Fuck, you feel good,” he growled in her ear. His voice was husky. “You like that?”

She nodded as he kissed her jaw, pulling in and out faster and faster. “Tell me how much,” he said.

She could hardly string words together, body rocking with every powerful thrust. “So much,” she whimpered.

He removed his hand from her throat and gripped her hair, pulling her head back. The rhythm slowed, and he pushed into her further, their thighs clapping together. His grunts were lost among her loud cries. Eleanor couldn’t think; he felt so good inside her. 

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing his cheek to her shoulder blade. He started moving faster, teeth grazing her back, fingers twisting her erect nipple. She clenched her thighs together had her third orgasm, breath ragged in her bruising throat. As she came Lucio felt her contract around him and knew he didn’t have much longer. He picked up the pace.

He penetrated her as deep as he could, holding her against him, and finally burst inside her. She was so sensitive that the pressure made her come again, gasping as her cunt milked every last drop. 

Eleanor sank to her stomach, aching from so much abuse. Her entire body was so tender that she shuddered when Lucio kissed her shoulder, where he’d bitten her hard enough to draw blood. “Sorry about that one,” he told her. “Didn’t mean to bite that hard.”

“I liked it,” she said, voice muffled by a pillow. It was an understatement.

He chuckled as he lifted himself up, then tossed Eleanor her shirt. “Come on, we need a bath.”

She said nothing. Only her eyes moved, watching him as he wiped himself up. He savored the sight of her; her half-lidded, intelligent eyes, her tangled hair, the body he’d just ravaged. She was at her slowest and weakest. The post-organism haze, though dreamy, was the closest thing to defeat she had ever experienced. Only Lucio had seen her in such a state, even in a non-sexual manner.

“Do you want to curl up for a minute?” He asked. He wasn’t usually one for post-sex cuddling, but he knew that it meant a lot to her. She felt good, but she felt vulnerable, and wanted to be held.

Eleanor closed her eyes and nodded, so he crawled into bed beside her. She tucked herself against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead. “Just for a little bit,” he told her.

But when she fell asleep, he didn’t wake her. They spent the rest of the morning that way.


End file.
